An Unlikely Pair
by Lenaii
Summary: Rose's POV. Rose rencontre Leah et une improbable amitié se forme entre les deux jeunes femmes. Elles ont des idées communes à propos de la vie, de l'amour, de l'imprégnation.... Canon pairing Blackwater! TRADUCTION
1. Chapter 1: The Greenhouse

**Nouvelle traduction, nouvelle Histoire sur Leah incluant cette fois ci également Rosalie! Autant prévenir que Bella se fait un peu basher au début mais il faut lire l'histoire au fur et à mesure pour comprendre la suite (non sans blague?)! bref, histoire incluant tout plein de choses: Blackwater, vampires, fights, amitié, choses étranges se produisant! Elle est complète en anglais donc si vous voulez aller la lire, le lien est sur mon profil! 44 Chapitres que j'espère réussir à traduire dans l'année! Voila bonne lecture! La fic est de O.N Labbit qui écrit également d'autres fic excellentes et originales!**

**Ah non j'oubliais: Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi, tout est à Stephenie et le plot est à l'auteur de l'histoire à qui les personnages n'appartiennent toujours pas!**

* * *

Chapter 1 : **The Greenhouse**

Emmett murmura « je suis tellement reconnaissant de t'avoir dans ma vie Rose. »

Je me retournai rapidement et le voilà – si grand, et réellement mon point d'ancrage dans la vie. Que ferai-je sans lui? Nous étions dans NOTRE endroit dans les bois. C'était notre place spéciale, derrière la serre.

Je lui demandai : « Comment tu savais où j'étais? »

« Ton parfum s'attarde pendant des kilomètres quelque soit l'endroit où je suis »

« Ne deviens pas poétique mon cher, quelqu'un pourrait surprendre notre petit secret »

« Le fait qu'on ne soit pas des crétins finis? »

« Ca et le fait qu'on fait pousser de l'herbe à des fins médicales – mais c'était ni l'un ni l'autre. »

Il rit, embrassant mes lèvres gentiment. « On s'en va pour chasser. Et Edward vient avec nous cette fois – FINALEMENT. Je ne pense pas qu'on sera de retour avant trois jours. Tu penses que tu pourrai essayer de t'entendre avec Bella pendant ce temps? Enseigne lui de nouveau l'art de la chasse. Je sais que c'est difficile quand Edward part avec nous, elle est tellement dépendante de lui qui ramène des carcasses pour elle que même après cinq ans elle n'arrive toujours pas à se débrouiller seule**. »**

Emmett baissa son épais sourcil, exaspéré. Nous l'étions tous, exaspérés, essayant d'aider Bella à s'adapter à la vie de vampire. Elle n'était juste pas très brillante.

« Je peux toujours essayer. C'est pas comme si on s'entendait pas du tout – on se comprend. Je la comprends totalement et elle comprend que je ne suis pas une tendre et essaye de rester loin de moi. »

Je souris – probablement d'un air très satisfait.

Emmett éclata de rire. « Ca c'est ma Rose. Ne cédant jamais un pouce de terrain. Mais s'il te plait….Essayez de vous entendre. »

« J'ai presque mordu ma langue à force d'essayer de m'entendre avec elle. Tu sais avec quoi nous avons du vivre pendant les 5ans du mariage d'Edward. Elle commence même à énerver la pauvre Alice. Ou notre merveilleuse mère conciliatrice. Pauvre Jasper…ce qu'il doit supporter pour être avec Alice et si proche de toi et moi. Heureusement, Carlisle a été occupé à l'hôpital. Même lui a mordu non seulement sa langue mais également une bonne partie de sa mâchoire en essayant de se retenir. Edward est tellement aveuglé par la prétendue beauté de Bella qu'il ne voit pas ses défauts. C'est pénible de voir ce qu'Edward est devenu à cause de sa nouvelle femme : un minable petit chien domestique. Il pourrait aussi bien faire partie de cette tribu de loups. »

« Compris »

L'unique choix de mot d'Emmett me fit taire. Il avait une façon d'être concis lorsque c'était nécessaire.

Après une pause de presque une minute, observant son regard de connaisseur « …Oui mon amour, compris »

Il m'a enveloppé dans une étreinte d'ours et ensuite m'embrassa le long de mon cou, les oreilles et ma bouche. « Ah » soupira-t-il. « Tu vas me manquer, ne t'amuse pas trop sans moi. »

« Jamais »

Emmett s'enfuit dans les bois pour rejoindre les autres à la maison. Ils partiraient de là.

Le temps se maintenait à environ –1°C mais la température chutait rapidement. _(NT : définitivement pas un pays pour moi ça dis donc)_

Nous devions nous attendre à une tempête. J'étais à la serre en train de vérifier les plantes avant que le mauvais temps n'arrive. J'avais monté un système pour qu'elles reçoivent la quantité parfaite d'eau pendant les tempêtes et qu'elles ne soient pas inondées par les éléments. Emmett et moi l'avions construit ensemble.

Emmett était donc parti chasser avec Edward, Jasper et Carlisle. Mon chou avait un solide appétit. Je pensais de temps en temps à quoi cela ressemblerait si je pouvais lui mitonner de bons plats chaleureux, ou lui cuisiner de grands déjeuners pour ses parties de chasses en temps qu'humain. Je savais qu'il apprécierait ma cuisine si nous étions dans une autre vie, mais nous étions des vampires pour toujours. C'était notre lot dans la vie et je l'ai accepté. J'ai du accepter beaucoup de chose en tant que vampire – la plus importante étant de ne jamais avoir d'enfants. Cependant, je l'appréciais également car sans cette seconde chance, je n'aurai jamais eu mon doux Emmett. J'ai compris ces choses, même si Bella pense que je suis simplement une blonde – comme elle le dit – n'ayant aucune notion de l'amour. Elle est tellement nigaude.

La tempête, comme je l'avais prévue, est arrivée et l'auvent des grands arbres a retenu le plus gros du déluge.

Je sortis de la serre et sentis un parfum de quelque chose. Non, ce n'était pas un parfum, c'était une odeur – un odeur terriblement malodorante de fourrure humide.

« Grrr, ces imbéciles de loups-garous sont dans le coin »

J'ai avancé et entendu un petit reniflement. Merveilleux, je devais maintenant écouter un loup-garou émotionnel? Nous avons conclu un pacte, et c'était notre section des bois j'ai donc demandé :

« Ouhouu, il y a quelqu'un? » Je savais parfaitement qu'ils étaient un train de violer la frontière.

Un bas, grondant grognement est venu.

« Ecoute, tu es en train de violer notre propriété. Tu ferais mieux de partir. J'aurai horreur de rompre le traité à propos de la maintenance de la serre. »

Je restai debout et la vis sortir de la forêt.

Ses cheveux noirs étaient courts, bordéliques et variables – très négligés. Elle était assez grande. C'était l'une des filles de la tribu. Ah, c'était le seul loup-garou féminin. J'avais totalement oublié son nom : Léna-Leena-Lee-Leah, quelque chose comme ça. Ils étaient tous pareils pour moi.

« C'est ta propriété? Tu es sûre? » testa-t-elle.

« Oui, sûre et certaine. » J'ajoutai « Est-ce que c'est…Leah? »

« Oui. »

Elle ne portait qu'une petite robe en coton qu'elle a apparemment jeté sur son corps une fois changée. Elle était pieds nus, détrempée et humide et j'étais au même point d'être trempée, pendant que nous avons restions debout l'une en face de l'autre. Il pleuvait des cordes maintenant. Un éclair éclaira le ciel pendant un intervalle de 45 secondes et ensuite un fort, très fort, coup de tonnerre. J'étais sûre que Bella était en train de motiver ce qu'il restait de la famille pour faire un baseball. Sa stupidité était aussi dense que la forêt dans cette zone.

« Je suis désolée, mais je n'avais jamais vu cette serre avant et je me demandais ce que c'était. » La fille de la tribu parla, pendant qu'elle observait ma serre, comme si elle l'inspectait.

« C'est une propriété privée. » Je croisai mes bras, attendant qu'elle s'en aille.

Elle renifla, comme si elle sentait le secteur. « Et qu'est-ce que vous faites pousser dans votre serre? Des légumes? …vu que vous êtes… », Elle ricana, « …des végétariens? »

Elle était sarcastique pas vrai?

« Différentes variétés de plantes et fleurs » j'ai finalement répondu. « Il se pourrait que j'ai un jeune plant de Cornouilier que je peux te vendre si ça t'intéresse_. (__**NT importante**__: ok ça paraît pas drôle du tout mais à la base en anglais c'est un petit arbre nommé Dogwood Seedling donc c'était sencé être une « attaque » contre Leah et le fait qu'elle se transforme en chien…..en anglais ça passe mais en français ça rend rien désolée !)_

Elle s'arrêta d'inspecter pour me fixer « HAH – très drôle, oui très drôle. Tu serai pas la blonde dont Bella a dit à Jacob qu'elle ne peut pas la supporter – Rosalie? Celle qui est jalouse de sa beauté? »

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se dans son cerveau donc tout ce que je peux dire…c'est que je suis la blonde »

Je me suis demandé si elle avait vraiment dit ça. Tout le monde disait que Bella était la plus belle femme sur Terre. Je n'avais pas remarqué, vu que pour moi la beauté était quelque chose de plus profond que le derme extérieur. Si Bella avait dit cela de moi à ce garçon – Jacob – elle n'était pas seulement basse mais aussi hypocrite.

« Je trouve ça horrible la façon dont Jacob lui courre toujours après. Elle est mariée pour l'amour de Dieu – depuis 5 ans maintenant – et je suis… » La jeune fille s'arrêta soudainement de parler et dévia son regard. « Oui, bon, merci d'avoir partagé à propos de la serre. J'ai seulement trouvé que c'était une excellente construction et pensé… que peut-être le propriétaire serait intéressant donc je vérifiais. Je suis désolée d'avoir franchit la frontière. »

Avant que je puisse dire lui quoique ce soit, elle couru vers les bois et j'entendis un hurlement. Elle avait du se transformer. Qui pouvait comprendre ces loups?

Ce fut une rencontre étrange.

* * *

**Petite review?**


	2. Chapter 2: Alice

**Chapitre 2! Toujours la traduction de la même histoire de O.N Labbit et toujours rien que ne m'appartient!**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : **Alice**

Bella s'assit dans sa chambre et celle d'Edward avec ses écouteurs aux oreilles. Son idée de la vie semblait être : s'assoire dans sa chambre et écouter de la musique. Jour et nuit, c'est tout ce qu'elle faisait. J'adore la musique, mais je peux aussi faire deux choses à la fois.

J'entrai et Bella se releva.

« Hey, » m'appella-t-elle.

Je reculai et levai les yeux au ciel, dos à elle. Me retournant finalement :

« Oui? »

« Est-ce que tu saurais où est passée ma copie des _Hauts des Hurlevents_? »

Je continuais de la regarder. Elle continuait de mettre ses mains dans ses poches, se balançant sur ses pieds et mâchant un chewing-gum – parmi tant d'autres. Rustre fut le mot qui me vint à l'esprit en la regardant. J'eus de la peine pour Charlie et Renée, sa mère. Ils étaient si désemparés quand elle avait disparu, et cela ne semblait pas la déranger du tout. Comment un humain – Oui les vampires réfléchissent toujours comme des humains – peut-il renoncer à la vie avec si peu de considération pour les autres?

Je lui répondis finalement « Non » et me retournai pour partir.

J'entendis un souffle d'air passer entre ses les lèvres pendant qu'elle murmurait un « peu importe.» (_bon en gros, elle est pas convaincue par Rosalie quoi_)

Je retournais dans ma chambre et me dirigeait vers mon placard. C'était en haut. J'ouvris le tiroir et souris. Un livre miteux et déchiré était là. L'unique bouquin que Bella lisait – en dehors des livres de cours. Mais vu qu'elle n'allait plus à l'école, voilà ce que ça donnait. J'espérais que s'il disparaissait pendant quelques jours, elle choisirait un autre livre. Nous avions une bibliothèque remplie de livres jusqu'au plafond. A n'importe quel moment de la journée – vu qu'elle ne dormait pas – elle pouvait demander à Carlisle s'il était possible d'emprunter un bouquin. Je voulais juste qu'elle étende sa connaissance. Est-ce que c'était trop demander après avoir passé 5 ans à ne rien faire sinon s'asseoir et faire l'amour? Trouve toi une vie me vint à l'esprit.

Je me tournai en un instant, Alice était derrière moi.

« Je l'ai vu », dit-elle rapidement.

« Vu quoi? » lui demandai-je

« Ce que tu as dans le tiroir. Edward sera furieux s'il l'apprend. »

« Qu'il le soit. »

Alice entra, ses pas toujours si légers pendant qu'elle fit une pirouette autour de ma chaise de bureau et s'assit.

« Je sais que c'est difficile » commença-t-elle « Mais… »

« Oh s'il te plait, ne commence pas à me faire la leçon. »

« C'est pas ce que je fais.» Elle a remué sa mignonne petite chevelure entre ses mains, la faisant voltiger.

« Bien sûr que si. Ca fait combien de temps que je te connais? »

« Oh, j'ai perdu le compte à partir de cinquante ans.»

Nous rimes toutes les deux et je m'assis sur le canapé en face du bureau.

« Pourquoi avoir dit à Bella que tu avais vu que vous alliez devenir les meilleures amies du monde? » lui demandai-je. « Nous savons toutes les deux que c'était un mensonge.»

Alice tourna sur ma chaise, un bon 360°, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête, face à moi.

« Elle avait besoin de l'entendre. Toi et moi savons qu'elle finirait avec Edward. Il a beau ne pas être une véritable lumière – Tu vois ce que je veux dire? Elle a plus de besoins que d'autres et donc… » Alice réfléchit à ses prochains mots. « Je l'ai fait pour Edward. Tu sais que je ferai n'importe quoi pour le rendre heureux. » Elle me frappa gentiment sur la cuisse. « Tu devrais essayer de faire pareil.»

« Cinq ans. J'en ai marre d'essayer. Edward n'a pas besoin de moi pour être heureux en plus. Il se fiche totalement que j'approuve ou non sa femme. »

Alice me fit un clin d'œil « Je vois un truc assez étrange t'arrivant dans le futur Rosalie. Tu veux que je te le dise? »

« Oh par pitié, ne me dis pas que je vais devenir sa nouvelle meilleure amie. »

Elle rit : « Ah, mais non gros bêta.»

Elle attrapa ma main. « Hey, allons faire du shopping. On pourra parler.»

« Je suis pas vraiment d'humeur maintenant »

« Tu es toujours si triste après que Emmett s'en aille.»

« Je sais. Je vais juste courir jusqu'à la serre. Tu peux prévoir le temps s'il te plait? »

On a toutes les deux rit à la blague. Il pleuvait toujours à verse dehors.

« Est-ce que je peux venir? » Alice était plus que ravie, elle adorait aller à la serre. Enfin elle aimait plus particulièrement fumer de l'herbe avec moi. « Après ça on pourrait mordre quelque chose. Il y a quelque chose quand il pleut aussi fort – je ne sais pas quoi - qui rend les cerfs tellement meilleurs. »

« Ca m'a l'air pas mal »

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de ma chambre. Nous nous retournâmes toutes les deux et vîmes Bella qui se tenait à l'entrée.

« Hey Alice » dit-elle, souriante.

Elle refit encore son balançage sur ses pieds avec ses mains dans les poches. On m'a toujours appris que les Ladies ne devaient pas faire ça. Sans mentionner qu'elle se trouvait à la porte de ma chambre et qu'elle ne m'avait même pas saluée – les deux étant grossiers et démontraient un total manque de manières.

« Hey…Bella. » Alice me jeta un tout petit regard, ses yeux se soulevant et se retourna vers Bella « …As-tu besoin de quelque chose? »

« J'ai un peu…soif. Je n'ai pas vu Esmée en bas et donc… »

« Tu as besoin que je te ramène de quoi te nourrir.»

« En fait… » Elle se balança encore plus. « Peut-être que tu pourrais venir chasser avec moi? »

Les regards que Bella me jetaient étaient furtifs, ne me regardant jamais dans les yeux. Parfois, je pensais qu'elle était en fait un peu effrayée par moi.

Alice sauta de sa chaise. « Bien sûr. Pourquoi n'irais-je pas? »

Elle glissa jusqu'à la porte et là, se retournant légèrement, saisit Bella par le coude. « On y va! » Elle s'est tournée vers moi, me montra ses dents serrées en un sourire forcé et quitta la pièce.

Je visiterai donc la serre toute seule. Alice était coincée avec le boulot de baby-sitter.

* * *

**NT: bon je sais, ça ne dépeint vraiment pas Bella sous son meilleur jour, mais c'est assez réaliste et l'histoire se passe dans un autre univers si je puis dire! De plus, Bella n'est pas totalement baschée donc cela veut peut-être dire que des jours meilleurs viendront pour elle... Il faut bien qu'elle grandisse un peu...**

**Breff, R&R?**


End file.
